


Five Golden Rings

by akissontitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Modern au!!!
> 
> a word on pronouns: nonbinary nanaba (ze/hir), nonbinary hanji (xe/xir), bigender Erwin but spelt Irvin (he/his for this fic), trans guy levi (he/his), agender mike (he/his). 
> 
> writing five people is haaard :ccc still, loving five people including yourself must be hard too. especially because of levi. levi is hard to love.

The first time they fuck is on Christmas Eve. Five bodies lie spent across four mattresses on the floor of Irvin’s sizeable living room, and Nanaba thinks it’s just as well that they had arranged this in advance. Not the sex, of course; that was a product of a particularly long Christmas party with one too many glasses of eggnog each (extra brandy, hold the egg and the nog) and an offhanded remark from Levi as they piled into Irvin’s Mercedes to head back to his place. As Nanaba had clambered into the last space on the back seat, he had looked to hir and then to Hanji on the other side of him, smirked, and said he’d always wanted to be pressed between them, just a little bit.

No one had doubted that he was being honest. Five heartbeats quickened, and the three packed tight in the back seat had experimented with slow, drunken kisses and little appreciative sounds, every so often throwing a glace towards the two stuck in the front seats. Irvin undoubtedly broke a great number of laws getting back to his house quickly, and had suddenly found the rear view mirror extremely interesting.

A few days prior they had agreed to crash and sleep off their inebriation at Irvin’s, but thoughts of rest had been discarded at the door with their shoes and most of their clothes. Coordinating five sets of lips had been a struggle and each of them bumped teeth with another at least once, but silently they carved themselves a slow rhythm that gave everyone a chance at everyone else. Nanaba remembers thinking that something so unusual as this shouldn’t be so slow or tender, but ze put the flutter of hir heart down to the alcohol in hir body and let hirself melt into the bodies in the front and back of hir.

Hanji was the first to come, with all of their hands claiming a part of xir body each, causing xir to shake and moan so beautifully it made Nanaba’s chest hurt.

(None of them are surprised by xir climax. They’ve all known, or at least guessed at xir capacity to love more than one person at once for a while now, although the rest of them are so new to this. They’re all smiling at xir as xe pants and relaxes into the mattress, even Levi, and it warms Nanaba’s heart, knowing how much affection they all hold for each other. This has been a long time coming.)

They finished one by one, and sometimes together. The soft buzz of electricity in the air mellowed to something quieter, and they’d lay there in a sticky heap together until Levi had shivered and announced that it was time to shower. No one joined him, but he hadn’t asked for anyone to do so, so it was okay.

Irvin got up eventually and turned the TV on for them on his way to the kitchen, and Hanji practically bounded after him. Nanaba could hear the two of them laughing and teasing one another over the sound of Irvin’s fancy coffee machine.

Nanaba is left alone with Mike for now, snuggled against his chest, and the safety ze feels is overpowering – hir lover’s happiness makes hir feel content, and ze knows it goes both ways. It goes five different ways now. Ze smiles. There was no defining conversation to have, no rules to set just yet. Hir heart was expanding, slowly but surely, to accommodate for more lovers, but the piece reserved for Mike had not shrunk. It was impossible to love him any less or any more than ze already did.

When Levi comes back from his shower he rests his head on the other size of Mike’s chest, wet hair clinging to his forehead and making him look wonderfully sexy to them both, despite the slightly dopey tired expression he wears.

Hanji and Irvin return with five mugs of hot chocolate and Nanaba _watches_ Levi’s mouth curl into a sneer, poised to say something about how ridiculous it is, five grown adults cuddling and sipping hot chocolate like a goddamn middle school sleepover, but his expression softens when Irvin tells Levi he made sure to only put the white marshmallows in his.

 

(Five bodies lie, huddled together, as the television heralds in Christmas day with carols. Five pairs of lips meet, one after another, half in celebration of the holiday and half just because they can. Five lovers embrace sleep, wrapped up so close in each others’ warmth that none of them can tell where one stops and the other begins. On the television, a choir sings a familiar chorus.)


End file.
